We Will Survive
by JustAQueen
Summary: Narcissa Black seems to live a dream, but it are always the unexpected to wake you up.
1. The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

~CHAPTER ONE~

The Time Ever I Saw Your Face.

Narcissa Malfoy stared out of er window. She was alone, already for several months. With Draco at Hogwarts and Lucius in Azkaban she felt more alone than ever. She thought she looked terrible. She didn't have any sleep the last week and had almost reached the point of mental craziness. She thought back of the easy years, when her life was so much more fun and happy. She stood up and walked too her closet. There she found the box she was looking for. She put it on her bed and opened it. Inside the box there where several photo's. The smiling pictured people laughed at her. She saw a younger version of herself. Whit a hot sting of pain in her chest she saw that her beauty had gone whit the years. She still got compliments on her looks of course, but she didn't feel pretty anymore, that was the difference. She saw a younger version of her love, her Lucius. She felt hot tears stream down her cheeks. She wiped them away, although there was nobody there to see them and judge her for it. A few minutes and a lot of old photo's later she found where she was looking for. A little purple book whit a lock. She knew where to look for the key. She opened it and started reading.

Druella Black walked fast in the direction of the house that was in front of her. It was a beautiful large building with big windows and a tower on each corner. Druella looked down at the two little girls that where holding each one of her hands. Andromeda had been sick and Cygnus had stayed at home to take care for her. Actually she didn't even mind. Everything was easier whitout Cygnus around. Bellatrix had refused to wear the pink dress she had picked out for her and choose instead of it a dark brown one. Druella hated it when her children were not listening to what she wanted but Cygnus told her to let Bellatrix decide for herself. Cygnus was way too soft whith those children. They had to learn what was good for them not what they liked the most. Narcissa was now four years old and still listened to everything her mother told her. Narcissa was a very easy, quiet child. Druella sometimes forgot she was around untill Cygnus asked where his little princess was. Narcissa was wearing a white dress, Druella's favorite. It made her look perfect. But still they needed to learn.

"Cissy, walk with a straight back. Bella, if you screw this up you'll get the worst punishment you've ever gotten, understand?"

"Yes, mother". The two girls said in unison.

When Druella knocked the door, a hous-elf opened it.

"Master is waiting for you in the livingroom on the east side, madame Black". The little creacture said. Druella walked straight through the door to the east side of the house, without even looking to the elf. Narcissa looked back but when she did that her mother squeezed her hand so hard that it hurt and she looked straight ahead again. Her first mistake of the day. She would be punished at home, that was certain. In the living room they found a man sitting in an armchair by the window.

"Ah, Druella." He said when he saw them coming. He stood up and kissed Druella's hand. " It's a real plessure to see you again."

" The plessure is all mine." Druella said. " How is Celeste? Is she recovered yet?"

" I'm affraid not." The man said sadly. He shifted to another subject a little too fast. " Hello, Bellatrix. You've grown a lot the past year. And is this the famous Narcissa Black?" He grabbed Narcissa's hand and shaked it. "It's a real plessure Miss. Black."

Narcissa nodded at him, not sure what to do. Wrong choice, now she had an angry look from her mother. Mistake two of the day.

"Lucius is upstairs I guess. I'll let him be called". He walked towards a passing house-elf and said he wished to have his son downstairs. In a minute the elf came down the enormous stairs and said his son was coming. Then a blond boy walked down. He maybe was a year older than Narcissa herself.

"You wished to see me father?" He said.

"Yes, my son." Abraxas replied. " This is Bellatrix Black, Druella Black and Narcissa Black". Narcissa found he spoke her name a little bit too slowly too let it sound normal. What was going on here?


	2. Take My Breath Away

**_CHAPTER TWO_**

Take My Breath Away

Narcissa stood up from her bed to get something to drink, she took the diary with her. In the kitchen she made a cup of thee. When she saw her reflection in the mirror she was shocked. her mascara was all over her cheeks and her eyes were red and swollen. Did she really cry that much? She did remember the day that she first saw his face like it was yesterday. She still felt the goosebumps on her arms when he looked in her eyes for the first time. The arrogant smile he got on his face when he saw that her mouth stood open a little bit and the angry glare of her mother.

**_The addults wanted to talk alone and told the children to play in the large garden behind the Manor. They decided to play a game of hide-and-seek. Bellatrix couldn't handle losing, so she started a fight with Lucius. Which had the result that Narcissa ren inside to go get their parents cause other wise they would have hurted each other. Druella was SO mad at Bella. They went home earlier than expected, Druella kept making her excuses and Abraxas kept saying it was Lucius' fault. Narcissa didn't really enjoyed the day. Lucius may have looked nice but he really was mean to Bella. Druella had been mad at Narcissa before but today she must have been happy that Cygnus was around cause Druella couldn't calm down. She might have done things she would regret later. Narcissa went to bed crying. She didn't sleep well that night, she could only think about how mad Druella was at her and Bellatrix. Andromeda had no idea from what was going on and was shocked when her mother and sisters came home._**

_**Narcissa learned from that time. Now she tried to pleas her mother in everything she did. She was pollite, neat and quiet. She talked when asked, she did when expected and helpen when needed. Over the years she saw her father getting more and more depressed. He drunk more Firewisky and sat in his Study almost the whole day. He wasn't happy, but Druella didn't seem to care. She was bussy with buying stuff for Andromeda's first year at Hogwarts, and trying to convince Bellatrix to let her hair get cut. Narcissa got an obsession with a book serie that Andromeda borrowed her. When Andromeda went to Hogwarts for her first year, and Bellatrix for her second,Narcissa was needed to spent time with her mother cause she was the only one around. It annoyed her that her mother tried to be nice to her. She took her out for lunch and went shopping with her. She was always happy when her sisters came back home for the vacations. They told her about Hogwarts. It all sounded amazing. She couldn't wait to go there too soon.**_

_**It was august and Narcissa sat at her dressing when an eminent, big owl landen at her balcony. On it's paw was a letter.**_Narcissa Black, The Black Manor, The Room On The West Side**_There stood in emerald green ink. Narcissa ren down the stairs. Not to her mother in the livingroom but towards here fathers study. She knocked the door._**

**_"Father." Narcissa said through the door._**

_**"Come in, Princess."Her father replied. Narcissa opened the heavy door and walked in to the room. She always found it an impressive room. The windows were very wide and let in a lot of light. There were books from the ground 'till the ceiling and a potrets of each one of his daugters.**_

**_"I came to show you this."Narcissa said showing the letter._**

_**"I was already wondering when it would come."Her father said smiling. "You are going to do great, Princess."**_

_**"I will make you proud, Daddy." She said to him.**_

**_"You already do, Honey."_**

Narcissa wiped her cheeks. She missed her dad. When he died of Dragonpox she cried for a month. She jus couldn't believe that the strong man she knew, was now somewhere else she couldn't go yet. Now the memories came back and she couldn't help it. The tears came, and wouldn't go anymore.


	3. No Air

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

No Air

Narcissa rebembered the day when she got on the train to Hogwarts very well. She already said emotionally goodbye to her father cause she didn't want to show her sadness to all the other people on the platform. She did said goodbye to her mother by the train. It wasn't as intens as with her father. She didn't had the connection w ith Druella. She was actually glad she was finaly able to go some place else, where she was not.

**With a final look out of the window her fathers face was out of sight. She turned around and found Bella standing behind her. **

**_"Come, I'll introduce you to some people that are….like us. Cause when you meet the wrong people, others would think you are at the wrong side of the track." Bella said._**

_**"Okay." Was everything Narcissa could said before Bella pushed her forward.**_

_**In the department they walked into were a few other people. Two boys with dark hair one of them had glasses, his name was Rabastan LeStrange the other boy's name was Rodolphus LeStrange. A boy with golden bond hair with dark eyes, his name was Walden McNair. A boy with brown hair and emerald green eyes, his name was Evan Rosier. Then she saw him he sat in the corner of the department, he was looking at her. It was Lucius. He had grown and was even more handsome than the day she first met him. The oosbumps again. When he saw her looking at him he smiled at her. A less arrogant smile then seven years ago. He looked stuned. She felt flathered. They offered her a seet, opposit of Lucius'. It was a beautiful depatrment. The seets where draped in red velvet with golden a golden H on the back side as decoration. The tabel in their mid was made of cherry wood and also had an H as decoration on it. The train speeded and the landscape changed from mountains to forests and Narcissa enjoyed watching out the window and listening to the conversations the others had. Then a clear voice out of nowhere said:"We will be arriving at Hogsmead station in 5 minutes." Narcissa had already put on her schoolrobes. She tried to held Bella's hand in the crowd but Bella puched her away.**_

_**"First years here!" Said a deep man voice. An oversized man was standing at the platform and shouted the first years to come.**_

_***"Who's ****__that_**_?" Narcissa said shocked to Bellatrix after seeing the man who was like three time her length and six times her breadth._***

_**"That's Hagrid the game warden."There was obvious digust in Bella's tone. "Don't make friends with him and don't come too close to him. He's on of those muggle-likers."**_

**_"Okay, see you soon." Narcissa said._**

**_"I'll keep a place for you."Bella said smiling. Or what was smiling for her, Bella couldn't really smile Narcissa thought. She just nodded._**

_**The first years went to the lake and sailed it with boats. She said witha few other girls. Their names were Harmony Parkinson, Paula Stewart and Catherin Borgin. She was actually terrified in the boat cause she was not a good swimmer at all. She hoped nobody noticed. When they finally reached the castle she jumped straight out of the boat, She never wanted to spent any more second in one of those stupid things.**_

**_They went into the most impressive hall Narcissa had ever seen. It was bigger than a catherdral, the door was enorm and she had never felt so small. She could look into the refectory, there were very many people and Narcissa grew more insecure. What if she chokes. What if she tripped on her way to the sorting hat. Or worse what if she got put into Griffyndor. The thought only to be one of those ass kissing, idiots made her feel sick._**

**_When the strict looking, grey haired wich had helt her welcome-talk she guarded them to the refectory where she puttet a little chaire with an old hat on it on the stage everybody went quiet. The hat started talking:_**

Oh,you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your tops hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

Y ou might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell brave of heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends , Those cunning folk use any means

To achive their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And you won't get in a flap!

You're safe in my hands(though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

_**Everybody applaused. The first on the list was a boy named Elai Remfort and got put in to Hufflepuff. Then Celinne Anthoin, she got in to Slytherin. She was the first an the whole table applaused and yelled in celebration. Narcissa waited, but not for long.**_

**_"NARCISSA BLACK!" Called porfessor McGonnagle._**

_**Narcissa felt a ten tons heavier when she walked carfully to the stage. She did not trip. Then professor McGonnagle placed the hat on her blond hair. It started talking to her. She was not sure if the others could hear it.**_

Well, well. A Black again. Your sister Bellatrix was very easy, Andromeda was a different case. But now about you. You are willing to perform good at school and you are very smart, that are traits for a Ravenclaw. But you are brave that characteristic for a Griffyndor. But I see that you desperately want to be in"SLYTERIN!"

_**Applaus and celebration from the Slytherin table. Narcissa walked to her fellow Slytherins. Bellatrix hugged her for the first time. Andromeda did too. But the best thing was that Lucius gave her the cutest smile ever. The celebration meal was so big that Narcissa, who never ate much, couldn't taste half of it all. Tired and sick all the food they to the dungeons, their dormitors. Narcissa was too tired too wonder how beautiful it all was. She dressed up and fell a sleep immediately.**_

Narcissa looked back at her first year as succesful. She had a lot of fun with Catherin, Paula and Harmony. She got good grades and most teachers liked her. She didn't really talk much to Lucius that years but that would change soon.


	4. Whe You're Smiling

**_CHAPTER FOUR_**

When You're Smiling

Narcissa actually wanted to stop reading but couldn't. Reasing about her younger years was making her feel a little happier cause she lived her live over again. But it hurted even more, she missed Lucius even more now she readed about how she thought about him when she was eleven. She missed her old friends, who mostly stayed home these times and actually were terrified that they would get involved in this too, although they actually already were because of their husbands. But they were no smart enough to relise they were actually equally guilty by supporting their men. Narcissa got more worried about Draco too. The job he had been given was way to big for him. if he failed **_he_*** would kill the whole family. Lucius was safe for now but if she got him out he would be in even bigger danger than he was just in Azkaban. There he could only hurt himself, but if he was smart he would remember their confersation. She told him she would ALWAYS wait for him. ALWAYS….

_**Narcissa's second year had begon and Narcissa walked through the hallway. She was so deaply in thoughts that she didn't saw him comming. She bumped in to a tall blond boy.**_

_**"Mind your…" She begon, but then she saw who walked in to her. It was Lucius.**_

**_"Sorry, Miss Black. Let me help you."She grabbed her books from the ground and gave them back to her, like a real gentleman."There you go."_**

_**"Thank you."She said."I actually guess it was my fault, I was not minding my stap. I was in deep thoughts."**_

**_"Well, that must be something very interesting."He said smiling._**

_**"It was actually my potions homework. It's kind of dificult today."She replied blushing.**_

**_"Not to show-off but i'm pretty good at potions, maybe I could help you?"He said it looking down at the ground which made her feel flathered._**

_**"Really? I never expected you to be the helping type. But if you're sure, then yes pleas."Narcissa said.**_

**_She spented the whole afternoon with Lucius in the library. That didn't stay un-noticed. When they came back in the Slythering common-room they got atacked by friends asking about everything._**

_**"Narcissa, why were you ALONE with Lucius Malfoy in the library?"Catherin asked.**_

**_"He was helping me with pot-"Narcissa started._**

_**"Yeah sure, who believes that. Did you snog?"Catherin almost screamed.**_

**_"NO! Leave me alone!"Narcissa said._**

**_She ren to her dormitor. There she found Paula, reading on her bed._**

**_"Hey, Cissy."She said."How are you?"_**

**_"Not that well actually."Paula looked up from her book."You've heared too!"_**

_**"Yeah, but if you don't want to talk about it then I won't say you need to."Narcissa actully never gave Paula that much attention, now she regretted. Cause actually Paula seemd really nice.**_

**_"Thanks."Narcissa said. She really ment was a silence for a while. "We really didn't do anything, you know." Narcissa said. Paula looked up._**

**_"I know."She said."You're not like that, you've been raised better." Narcissa gave her a smile. There was nothing she knew to say. It was really nice from Paula to say that, although she didn't really know her._**

_**"Maybe we could do more things together?"Paula said blushing."I mean, you really seem nice."**_

**_"I was just thinking the same thing"Narcissa said._**

_**The next weeks weren't really quiet. There were absolute big changes. She and Paula hang around with each other more. Narcissa's grades were really good, although her live after school was a lot bussier now she had more friends. But the biggest change was that Lucius kept looking at her with that weird look in his eyes. She coulcn't really got what he was trying to say with it. Paula said he looked dreamy when she was around and that he was trying to flirt with her but Narcissa didn't really believe that.**_

**_The Christmas vacation had begon and Narcissa sat in her room. She was brushing her hair. When she was done she took one final glance in the mirror, she looked perfect in her purple dress. She needed to, they were going to the LeStrange Manor. Bellatrix was alreaady engaged to Rodolphus. This was a celebration-Christmas walked down, Andromeda was already waiting in hall. She looked really pretty in her peach dress._**

_**"Andromeda you look stunning." She gave her sister a kiss on her cheek. Then she saw Andromeda's face. She had traces of tears on her cheeks."What is wrong, my dear?"**_

_**"I…I Can't tell you, Cissy"Se said.**_

**_"What? Why not?" Narcissa asked. "Andromeda, you can tell me anything._**

**_"Cissy, I can't. I don't…I don't want to loose you."Andromeda almost cried again._**

_**"Ooow, come on. Pleas Meda, don't cry. Look tel me than I can help you."**_

_**"I'm-" But Andromeda didn't finish that sentence cause Bellatrix came down the stairs with Druella and Cygnus. Cygnus looked really tired.**_

**_"Father, did you get any sleep tonight?" Narcissa was now worried about two people._**

**_"Don't worry, Princess. I'll will be fine."Her father said._**

Narcissa was hoping she knew what was wrong with both of them back them. She wished she could've done something. She regretted that for the rest of her life. Missing Andromeda was one of the worst thing that had happened to her in her whole life. She couldn't believe it back then. Now she did. Now she knew how painfull it would've been for her if she gave up on her love. Now she was missing her love, her dear, her Lucius.


	5. What I Did For Love

Narcissa remebered the day of the Celebration-Christmas dinner as one of the brightest memoeires she had. She almost didn't eat anything, because of Andromeda's secret and because of her father's depression. She wanted to help them and she wouldn't stop untill she had.

_**The next days Narcissa tried to get Andromeda's secret out of her and to let her father eat something. in both of those she didn't succeed. Andromeda kept her heart as locked their vault at Gringotts and her father eventually said she needed to leave cause she was rather annoying. Her father had never send her away before. But that eening she finally understood why is situation grown worse in the past couple days way faster than before.**_

**_All of a sudden there was the sound of breaking glass from downstairs. Narcissa was getting ready for the night when she heared it. It was never a wise idea to go downstairs when her mother was angry, so she stayed upstairs and tried to even hold her breath. Anything to hear what was going on._**

_**"YOU WHAT?" It was indeed Druella's shouting voice. "SAY THAT AGAIN IN MY HOUSE AND YOU'RE OUT!"**_

**_"Druella calm down."This time it was her father talking, not screaming. Of course not. "You can't just-"_**

**_"OW WATCH ME CYGNUS, WATCH ME!" Narcissa could totally imagine her mother face right now and on that moment, she felt so lucky she was not there._**

_**"I LOVE HIM!"This time it was Andromeda."I LOVE HIM AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!'**_

**_"You get half an hour to pack your stuff and leave."Druella said that way more calm than a few seconds ago, and it was even more scaring Narcissa._**

_**She heard Andromeda walking up the stairs, she didn't walk to her own room, but to Narcissa's.**_

**_"Cissy?"She said "Can I come in pleas?"_**

**_"Yes"Was the only thing Narcissa said._**

**_Andromeda had cried, her eyes were ed and swollen. She sat on the bed and signed Narcissa too come and sit next to her._**

**_"Mom said I need to leave." She said_**

**_"Why?"_**

**_"You remember Ted Tonks?"Andromeda asked. Narcissa just nodded, of course she knew him. The filthy Muggle-born wizard out of Griffyndor who had an eye on Andromeda."We're getting married, Cissy."_**

_**It was like narcissa's whole world fell apart. This could not be real. This was all a stupid nightmare. She squeezed her own arm, but it turned out this was reality.**_

_**"How could you do that?" Narcissa asked, not really as a question.**_

_**"Cissy, I-"**_

**_"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!" Narcissa couldn't hold herself any longer, stupid temper."YOU CAN'T JUST GO AND BREAK MY HEART!"_**

**_"Narcissa calm down and listen to me" Andromeda didn't sound that nice anymore."I'm in love whit Ted. And if I would stay here and and marry Andrew Stewart. Than I would have been miserable my whole life. Pleas, try to understand, pleas." Andromeda begged her._**

**_"I'm trying so hard to understand how you could leave your own family, me. behind for a filthy Mudblood like that, but I just can't"_**

_**"I understand your choice, but would you promis me one thing? Don't forget me, don't forget ow much fun we had, everything we did together." Andromeda cried again. And now Narcissa's heart was crushed. She could not handle it, and the tears came, if she wanted them or not. andromeda saw them and tried to hug her. But Narcissa didn't want a hug from a traitor.**_

_**"I'm really sorry, Cissy." Was the last word Andromeda said to her.**_

**_Half an hour later Narcissa saw Andromeda leaving the Black Manor for the last time. She didn't hear Bellatrix coming._**

**_"She deserves it, she is willing to give everything she had up for that loser, don't cry for her."Bella said._**

_**"She's in love, Bella."Narcissa replied."But I guess you don't understand."**_


	6. Hello I Love You

Hello, I Love You

Narcissa remembered the vacations after Andromeda left. She spented much time in Andromeda's room, just so she could smell her parfume. She read her books and slept in her bed sometimes. Her mother was even harder at her that time. Now her second favorite daughter had gone away Narcissa got her part too. She was always happy when she got back to school. Back to her friends and now especially Lucius. He had talked whith her a lot the last couple of months and she was really enjoying his company. Not that she didn't know where he was up to. His father had give him the task to find his futured bride. Narcissa was flathered that he choose her. Not that she was going to make it easy for him. Oh no, after all she was a Black. And one thing the Black family was famous for, beside old money, pride and purity, was that they only wanted and got the best.

_**Lucius sat beside Narcissa by breakfast. They had been talking about the upcoming Quiddich match against Ravenclaw. Lucius was absolutely sure they were going to succeed.**_

**_"And Miss Black are you going to Hogsmead this afternoon?" He asked, Narcissa could guess where this was going to._**

_**" I'm actually not sure. The weather isn't that good oday. So I might stay here." She replied, she tried to confuse him. She didn't know if it was working. Abraxas had teached his boy well, there was no sign of inner emotion.**_

**_" You're staying here alone, all by yourself?" He said amused, she had not succeed in trying to make him feel uncomfortable._**

_**"Probabley, but why would you care, Lucius?" She was not giving up. " You were going whith your friends, right?"**_

**_"Maybe not, I was actually thinking the same as you."He didn't. That was the worst excuse ever. And that said something. Lateley Narcissa had been getting tons of boy who asked her out. She needed a way to ger rid of them. And she was rather good at making ecxuses._**

_**" Well, I'll probabley be in the library, maybe I'll see you there?" She stood up, knowing she had succeed in her try and walked smiling to the common room**_

**_She watched her friends leave to Hogsmead. And then went straight to the library. She had a lot of homework, but she couldn't really consentrate. But as expected he came._**

_**"Tranfiguration?" He asked. She just nodded as answer. " Eeuhm Narcissa?"**_

_**"Yes, Lucius."She tried to sound annoyed.**_

**_"Have you been noticing that the Yule Ball is coming up?" He said a little bit more quiet than first._**

**_" Oh yes, I have." She said. "It's actually head-subject now."_**

_**"Well, I wondered if maybe, if you'd like to, if you wanted to go whith me." Narcissa's heart had just stopped beating. He asked her to the Yule Ball, head evenement of the year. She wanted to scream yes. But a little voice in her head said she was not able to be so fast, she needed to play it cool. Other wise it would only make her look deperite, wich she was not.**_

**_"Me, with you. Eeeuhhm, well this is coming really all of a sudded." She said. " Eeuhm, yes. Why not, I'd love to." She stood up and walked away. Knowing he was watching her leave. She had him where she wanted him. It would fast turn out she was wrong._**

****"Cissy, wait!" Of course, it was Lucius. " I need to tell you something else, I mean we've been spending a lot if time together lateley, and I…I.." He didn't finished that sentence. He just kissed her, out of nowhere. Narcissa was shocked. It wasn't a very long kiss, but still. " I think I really like you, I mean like like you. Like in love." ****

**_" I beg your pardon."She said. She was a little mad cause he was making her feel uncomfortable, something she was already trying the whole day._**

**_"I like you, Cissy."He said. " I really do."_**


	7. The Boy Is Mine

The Boy Is Mine

Narcissa couldn't help but smiling a little by reading how she thought about her relationship whith Lucius back then. It all sounded cute and hopelessly childisch. The rumors about the fact that Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black were finally together spredded like fire and in no time even Druella even knew. She had send an excited but warning letter. She was not able to go to far, she was worth more when she stayed pure. There were also types who were not that happy for them.

**_Narcissa walked in to the Charmes Hall where Lucius was waiting for her. She saw her friends who were standing almost next to Lucius' group of friends. She decided to first go talking to them and then go to Lucius. Their discussion subject was the OWL's of next year. The teachers were already making them affraid. Just when she turned around to go to Lucius it happened. Sadhy Lighton was walking towards him. She started talkin to him, but Narcissa could not hear where about. Just before she walked away she putted a hand on his face and one on his chest. She stood closer to him whispered something and then walked away slowly. Narcissa had looked to it in digust. She walked to Lucius._**

**_"Could you hold my books, love." She pushed them in his arms._**

**_"Cissy, what are you doing?" But Narcissa wasn't listening. She walked to Sadhy._**

**_"Hey, Lighton."She shouted. But Sady just walked through. "Hey bitch, I'm talking to you!" That got Sadhy's attention. This was the first time that Narcissa had swered in he life. But Sady turned around. " Keep your filthy mudblood paws of my man."_**

**_"Or else?"_**

_**"Or else there will be consequences were you have no knowlegs of, understand?" Sadhy looked angry at her and then walked through.**_

**_Narcissa felt powerfull. She just did something she never thought she was capable of. She walked to Lucius whith a proud look. Lucius was kinf of stunned._**

_**"Wow." Was the only thing he said.**_

**_Rockwood broke the silence. "That was actually really hot, Cissy." He said. Because of that Lucius slapped him on his head whith Narcissa's heaviest book. But Narcissa didn't liked what just happened." What did she say to you?" She asked Lucius._**

**_"That I should hang out whith somebody who was actually pretty." He replied. " I said I already was." For that Narcissa did not slap him whith a book but kissed him._**

_**" Okay, you two. Stop being the most perfect couple in the world and go to your classes." Said Paula laughting.**_

**_The day went very fast. Narcissa slept good that night. Unfortunateley the day started worse than the day before. Narcissa woke up earlier than normal in the weekend. When she stood up she saw a little letter lay on her bed. Her name was written in purple ink. She opened it and almost fell on the ground._**

You will regret this.

**_Was the only thing standing there. From who was the letter? On that moment she didn't really care, but it just would not go out of her head. She decided to not tell any one about the letter._**

Narcissa wished she had. If she would have known back then that one of the worst, most tiring and most terrible weeks of her life would begin whith that letter, she would have told Lucius about it. Now she regretted.


	8. Pretending

Pretending

**_"Narcissa?!" Somebody had just shouted her name. But who? She had been to far in her thoughts. This morning she got another letter._**

You Will Feel Pain.

**_It had said. She was not going to tell Lucius about it. No way. The emberasment. The looks. She was just going to pretend being okay._**

_**"Yes." She said not sure to who.**_

_**" I was asking which color prom dress you're gonna wear." Of course, Paula." I mean, I know it's in two months but still. You need to be quick whith it."**_

_**Two months. Lucius had been early whith asking. Maybe he was affraid she would say no? Than he could find another girl before it was to late.**_

**_"I don't know. Blue or emerald green, I guess." She was not there whith her head._**

_**"A blue one matches your eyes. Take a blue one."**_

**_"We'll see." Narcissa was not in the mood for this._**

_**"Are you okay?" Paula asked. " Do I need to bring to to the nurse?"**_

_**"No, I'm fine."Lie number one. " Just really tired."**_

**_She was counting her lies? Really? How stupid was she?_**

**_She survived the rest of the day by pretending she was tired and just wanted to sleep. Now she was really tired. Lieing was really intensive. Lucius was conserned, he had asked if she was okay like fifty times. He was so sweet. Why was she so stupid, why wasn't she just telling him. There were just two letters, that's why. It wasn't like she had a stalker. But it didn't stay by two letters. In two weeks she had fourteen letters. All worser than the other one. The last one was whith a little package._**

You'll Rot In Hell

_**It had said. In the package there was a rotting, mouldy slice of bread whith worms. She had shouted so hard she woke up Harmony. When she asked what was wrong Narcissa said shebsaw a giant spider. Lie number fifty. She was deffinetly counting. She was really tired. She tried to stay up several night so she could see who her stalker was but fell a sleep. She had bags under her eyes and her grades went down. Her friends, teachers and Lucius were conserned.**_

_**In the Easter vacation Lucius stayed at Narcissa's house. Not that they could snog or something their parents were keeping an eye on them. One day Lucius took her out for a walk over the Black grounds. By the lake they sat and talked about everything. Everything except Narcissa's stalker. They sat there for several hours. They did not hear Bellatrix coming.**_

_**"Here you guys are. God damn it Cissy. Mom is already looking for you for hours!" She walked away." MOM, I FOUND THEM! THEY WERE BY THE LAKE!" she shouted.**_

_**"We're in trouble…" She said. " Big trouble." He finished.**_

**_They walked back to the Manor. They found their parents furious. They tried to tell them they did not do anything. Their parents did not believe them. The Malfoys went back home. They decided that was the best thing to do._**

**_Narcissa sneaked up to her room. Finally, silence. Not for long._**

_**"Narcissa Black!" Of course her mother. " WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"**_

**_"Mother, we did not do anything. We just talked!"_**

_**"OF COURES YOU LITTLE SLUT! I KNOW YOU! YOU DID ONLY TALKED! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" Druella screamed.**_

**_"But mother-"She couldn't finish the sentece. Her mother slaped her in her face. It burned. It hurted."MOTHER! HIW COULD YOU DO THAT!"_**

_**" SO YOU SAY YOU'RE NOT SOME CHEAP WHORE?! WELL WE'VE GOT A SIMPLE TEST FOR THAT DON'T WE?!" Bellatrix and Andromeda had told her about her mothers virginiy test. It hurted and was emberasing. But what choice did she have.**_

_**A week later, in the train to Hogwarts, she still felt the places where her mother had touched her for her crazy virginity test. Her cheek was blue from the slap her mother had given her. And Narcissa was almost sure that her mother had used the cruciatus curse on her when she cried from pain during the test. She had not seen Lucius since the evening it all happened and actually missed him so badley as her cheek hurted. But it seemed like he avoided her. She was sad because of that.**_

**_And there was another weird feeling in her stomache. Something she could not understand. But when she got to her dormitor she did. There was a new letter._**

Watch Your Back, Cause You Don't Know When Or Where I Could Get You.


	9. Fix You

Fix You

Narcissa had been surprised on how naïve she had been when she was young. She should have told someone about the stalker and the letters. Her father, Lucius, a teacher or Paula. But she didn't. Did she really thought it would just stop if she did not do anything about it? And it onlu got worse when the Yule Ball came closer and closer.

**_There remained three weeks till the Yule Ball, and Narcissa was sitting alone in the Great Hall. Paula did not want to sit whith her anymore cause she was not beig honest about what was going on, cause she knew that there was something._**

**_"How do you feel today, Love?" It was Lucius, she sat down next to her and kisses her on the top of her head._**

**_"A little better, thank you." She had stopped counting after the seventy. She did not care anymore._**

_**"You still look really tired. Did you get any sleep tonight?"**_

**_"Yes, a few hours, but I'm fine. Don't worry." She drunk the rest of her tea and stood up. She wanted to be at Potions early, then she could be alone for a while. She was half an hour early and leaned to the wall, next to the door. She did not feel any better. It seemed that whith every breath she took she felt worse and more sick. The others had arrived and the class begon. She sat there but did not hear anything. Just an annoying pressure in her ears._**

_**"Miss Black, what is your answer on that?" professor Slughorn asked. She did not hear the question. She saw the people around her double and she felt dizzy.**_

**_"I…I…" Everything went black, she fell on the ground from her chair and did not get up._**

_**The next thing she saw was white. Only white, she first thought she was dead, but why were that voices there calling her name, and, if she was dead, how could Lucius then be whith her. She blinked her eyes several times and saw sharp again. No she was not dead, she was in the Hogwarts hospital-wards. And no only Lucius was whith her, her father, Bellatrix and Paula were there too all sitting on her bed side. She was really confused. When she tried to get up she felt a sharp sting of pain in her head. Lucius pushed her carefully down again.**_

_**"You better stay down, love." He said quiet. She did not understand what had happened.**_

**_" What happened, why am I here?"_**

**_" You've had been potioned. Weakening potion. An overdose. You can be happy you are still alive." It was the nurse, who was obviously not happy tyat tuere were so many people in her Hospital-wards._**

**_"I guess you've got to explain something to us, Princess." Her father asked._**

_**"What?"She was not sure what he ment. Lucius putted his hand in his robes and showed her several pieces of parchment, the stalkig letters."You had them in your bag. How long has this been going for, Cissy?**_

**_" One letter fir almost every day." She look down at her lap. She was embarresed in front of everyone._**

_**" I don't understand why you did not tell me." Lucius said.**_

**_" Of course you can, idiot." Bellatrix said."This is a matter of pride, not willing to show it gets you because of what others would thing but it does get you."_**

_**"I'm sorry." Narcissa said. "I just did not want to make you worried, I thought it would stop. But it did not."**_

**_"We understand, love." Lucius said. "But we would have not jugded you."_**

_**"We are going to help you, princess. I promise." Her father said.**_

**_"Thank you, daddy." She said."You already are by being way to nice to me."_**

_**"Go to sleep, my love." Lucius said." You did not get any the past month." He kissed her on the top of her head and Narcissa fell a sleep in his arm, whith tears streaming down her cheeks.**_


	10. Go Your Own Way

**_CHAPTER 10_**

Go Your Own Way

* * *

Narcissa remebered how she felt the first day she walked the halls of Hogwarts again. Everybody had heared, Narcissa Black was getting stalked and there were no clues who did it. Together whith Lucius she had made a list of possible perpertrators.

**_"Lets go through the list one more time." Lucius said. They had already looked the list through a hundred times but he wanted to make sure all the suspected people were on it._**

**_"Sadhy Lighton, Andromeda, Bellatrix and my mother." Narcissa said. It was her idea to put her mother on the list. Their relationship had gone down wards and Narcissa knew her mother would do anything to make sure Narcissa did not have a good time._**

**_"And Sadhy is head suspected." Lucius said. " Well, the only thing we can do is wait, I think." They did not have an idea how they were going to do this._**

**_"Sadhy walked to her part of the Slytherin table._**

**_"Narcissa?"She said. " I just wanted to say that I hope this will all be okay, nobody deserves this."_**

_**"Ow, don't be such a hypocrit." Narcissa replied.**_

**_"What the hell. I come her to show that I'm sorry for you, and you say this." Sadhy said with an angry look._**

_**"Don't act like you don't know where I'm talking about." Narcissa lost it. Weeks of no sleeping and people looking at her were getting to much. "YOU ARE MY STALKER AND I KNOW IT!"**_

_**"What! Why would you-" But just like Narcissa could not finish her sentence when her mother slapped her, Sadhy could not finish hers when Narcissa slapped her. Lucius grabbed Narcissa's hand, putted them behind her back and holded them there to keep her from slapping Sadhy again.**_

**_"Cissy, keep it down." He said. "You are tired and terrified but you can't just go and slap people in their faces."_**

**_"Don't you understand, she's my stalker, she deserves it!"_**

**_"But you need to prove first." Narcissa stopped trying to get her hands back, and had to admit Lucius was right._**

_**In the weekend the fourth years were able to pick up their Yule Ball clothes. Narcissa went home together with Lucius. He stayed for dinner, there they talked about Narcissa's stalker.**_

**_"Okay, so there are several suspected people." Her father said. He was not down whith the fact that she putted Bellatrix and Andromeda on the list. But he wantrd to take no risks._**

_**Her mother hadn't said a word since dinner started, but could apparantley not hold it any longer.**_

**_"I think you're making it all up." She said. Everyone was quiet and Narcissa dropped her knife and fork._**

_**"I beg your pardon?" Narcissa said."Why ould I do that in Gods name?"**_

**_"I know you Narcissa. You think you're not getting enough attention so you write weird letters to yourself and pretend that you got Weakening Potion to get some."_**

_**It was quiet for several minutes. Narcissa broke the silence.**_

**_"Lucius do you think your parents would care if we stayed at your house for a day?" Lucius shaked his head. "Father I guess we're going to Lucius' house. I'm sorry."_**

_**"I understand Princess."**_

_**"I'm going to get my dress and shoes up stairs, love. Dad, could you help me pleas?" Her father nodded and walked whith her.**_

**_"Lucius, do you trust her?" Druella asked niceley._**

_**"Yes, miss." Lucius said.**_

**_"She is hanging around whith your friends too, right?" Druella tried again. "And you don't think she might go cheat on you whith one them, I know my daughter. She is doing everything to get what she wants."_**

_**"Well, Miss. Black, I guess I know another Narcissa then. Excuse me." He stood up and walked up stairs to help Narcissa whith her stuff.**_

**_The next day in the train Lucius told Narcissa what her mother had tried to do._**

**_"That bitch!" Narcissa said."One day, I'd take a vow on it. One day I'll turn my back on her! One day I'll might even kill her. Why would she do something like that?"_**

_**" Than turn your back on her. Go your own way." Lucius said.**_

**_"If it was that easy." Narcissa said._**

**_When she got to her dormitor Narcissa found a letter again. Lucius had told her to first come to him when she got one and then open it together whith him._**

**_"Lucius, can I speek whith you in privet." She said. When he walked whith her to an empty hall they opened the letter._**

On the Yule Ball, by the Lake. 5000 Galleons, my wand is pointed on you the whole night.


	11. You Get What You Give

**_CHAPTER ELEVEN_**

You Get What You Give

Narcissa remembered how nervous she was for the Yule Ball. Not in the good way. She was nervous of the fact that her stalker was pointing a wand on her the whole night till after the crowning of the king and queen of the ball.

_**Narcissa looked one final time into the mirror. She looked perfect. She was wearing a blue dress that matched her eyes and her hair was curled into a difficult bun. She was ready. Lucius waited for her outside the girls dormitor. He looked so handsome in his dressrobes.**_

_**"Miss Black let me say that you look unbelievably stunning." He said making her blush. But apperantly he saw the consern in her eyes. " It's going to be okay. Your dad has arranged aurors all around the Dark Lake and you have me of course." Narcissa smiled a little. They did not have any Galleon of the asked 5000. The aurors would arrest the stalker before they had to give it. They walked down the staires. People stared at the perfect blond couple and gave jalous glares. Narcissa actually enjoyed the evening a little, knowing that there were people were protecting her was rather peacing.**_

_**All of Lucius' friends said a thousand times that she looked beatiful, stunning and hot. Which only made her blush and laugh. Lucius was proud to have her on his arm. They danced the whole night untill the crowning.**_

_**Professor Dumbledore walked up to the stage. "Good evening students of Hogwarts." He said."The moment that you've all been waiting for is coming closer and closer. But now of every house there are three chosen paires from which there is one going through to the half final, from there two of the four paires are going to the finals and eventually one is winning. Now last week you voted for your own house's three paires. If you hear your name come up to the stage. From Griffyndor: Lily Evans and James Potter, Sirius Black and Marlene McGibben and Remus Lupin and Emmeline Vance. From Slytherin: Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange(Narcissa applaused hardest of all Slytherins), Paula Stewart and Evan Rosier (again Narcissa applaused) and last Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black." Narcissa thought she heared it wrong cause she thought she heared her name. But when Lucius walked to the stage whith her she knew she really was selected. She was so excited she did not hear the rest of the selected paires. She looked at Bellatrix and smiled at her. Bellatrix tried to smile back but only the corners of her mouth went up a centimeter. The persones who were not selected were now able to vote again. After half an hour they were called to the stage again.**_

_**" The paires gor the half final are : Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy from Slytherin, James Potter and Lily Evans from Griffyndor, Hannah Porpet and Erick Rosate from Hufflepuff and Claire Bluck and Finn Dorgine from Ravenclaw. Congratulations!"**_

_**They were able to dance again for an hour. Paula had already disapeared after she did not got chosen by the public, she hadn't even congratulate her best friend. She and Lucius danced for a while, she was distracted. But then she looked at her watch she relised it was late. The stalker did not give a time. Just after th le crowing was the time Lucius and she had decided eas the best.**_

_**"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention." It was Professor Dunbledore again. Narcissa had butterflies in het stomache. "We have the final couples, come foreward: Finn Dorgine and Claire Bluck from Ravenclaw. Also please come foreward: Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black."**_

**_Narcissa could jump, so happy she was. They made it to the finals!_**

_**"The king and queen of this years Yule Ball are : Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black!"**_

**_Applause, loads of applause. People were screamig they should kiss and in the celebration they did. More applause. But then Narcissa and Lucius relised at the same moment that the stalker was waiting for them. They got through the crowed not as quickly as hoped. People wanted to congratulate them and Bellatrix wanted to talk whith her, but they walked through. To the Lake, out of breath and tired they finally arrived._**

**_They waited a few seconds, than a figure in a cloak came to them out of the dark. Narcissa stood closer to Lucius. "Show your face." He demanded. The dark figure was not affraid and came closer. It was a girl whith long brown hair and dark eyes. Her name? Paula Stewart._**

**_"Paula?!" Narcissa screamed._**

**_"Yes, o don't try." She said when Narcissa looked around her looking for her protectors."They're stunned. You really thought they could hold me back?"_**

_**"But why?" Narcissa asked.**_

**_"It's always you, always the perfect Cissy who gets all the attention."Paula said."And I'm SO done whith it, you gave me pain. You get what you give, friend." She pointed her wand and did it. To fast for Lucius to protect Narcissa. Narcissa fell and screamed. The pain seemed to reach every nerve, every bone in her body. She wanted to die. She heared cying and screaming voices in her head. She wanted to die right now, no matter what._**

_**But then it stopped as fast as it had came. Paula was on the ground, stunned. Lucius wand was still pointed at her. Teachers came out of the Great Hall to see where al the noices came from and were shocked. But it was over, everything was over.**_

Narcissa still felt the releave she felt at the moment Lucius helped her up and they carried Paula away. But how could she know that when she got home a whole new time of unplesant events was waiting for her?


	12. L-O-V-E

_**CHAPTER TWELVE**_

L-O-V-E

Narcissa did not know how she finished the school year. The only thing she knew was that she really had wanted to finish it, but when she went to normal classes again she regretted that disission. Everybody was looking at her, not in the good way. And everybody wanted to know what really happened. She also remembered her confersation whith Sadhy.

**_Narcissa walked to Sady Lighton. She sat in one of the chaires by the window._**

**_"Can I talk to you?" She asked before she started. Sadhy just nodded."I just wanted to say I'm really sorry that I did…what I did to you. I did not only openley himuliate you, but I also said you were my stalker while you were not. I just really hope you can forgive me."_**

**_Sadhy stood up, walked towards Narcissa. She thought that Sadhy was going to slap her. She did not. She hugged Narcissa, who did not understand what was going on here._**

**_"So…so you're not mad at me?"_**

_**"I was, but then I started thinking. Wouldn't I do exactly the same? Expecting that someone who is not being nice to you would do something like that to you is much easier than expecting a friend of something like that" Sadhy said. " You were going through a though time, I get it. It's okay.**_

**_Thank you." Narcissa said. Sadhy walked away and at that moment Narcissa relised that it was finally time to do this. She made her desission. Her mother was going to hear what she had on her mind. And very quickly. She went to her dormitor and finished packing. Whith a last look at her bed she left her room. Lucius was waiting for her in the common room. They walked together to the grey, smoke clouds producing Hogwarts express. They had talked everythin through by the time they arrived at Kings Cross Station. The plan was there, now it was waiting for the moment._**

_**To celebrate that the vacation was finally there Lucius and his parents came over for a lunch at the Black Manor. Cygnus tapped on his glass whith his knive.**_

**_" Dearest friends, family and Lucius." He said smiling. "I'm happy to give the word to Lucius." He sat down again, everyone laughed, but Lucius got up._**

_**"There comes a time in your life." He said. "When you have to come over your pride and say: "I think I'm in love." That time was already there for me when my dear Narcissa walked the stone flores of Malfoy Manor the first time. Dumb and stupid as I was back then I spended all the time she was there fighting whith her sister about a game hide-and-seek, and before I knew it she was gone. The next time I saw her was in the Hogwarts Express which would lead her towards her first year at Hogwarts. And again I almost did not talk to her, cause I spended my time being stunned by her grown beauty. I can say now that I don't want to lose any moment anymore whithout you. I want to get stunned by your beauty every day I wake up, but not having to regret that cause I'll get the chance to talk to you, cause you're not leaving. At least I hope so! I want you to be whith me Narcissa, till the day I die and even after that if that ik possible. I want you to be mine. And there's only one way to make you, will you marry me, my dear Miss Narcissa Black?"**_

**_Narcissa had been quiet the whole speech. She was stunned at her turn. But eventually she got back her abillity to talk._**

_**"I must confess." She said. "That I've never ever in my life wanted something more than that."**_

**_Their parents applaused a little. She fell into his arm and he held her for several minutes. When they finally say down the plates had already made place for icecreams. Narcissa who had not been very hungry by the beginnin of the lunch because of the thought that she was mahbe going to have the chance to tell her mother she was going her own way, was now perhaps more hungry than she had ever felt in her life. Eventually more happy too._**

_**Apperently that day was not the day to bring her mother down. At one side she was happy about that, cause now she had not ruined the moment. Bu at the other side she kept waiting whith it and that was not making it any easier.**_


	13. Don't Speak

This was the moment. The moment that was gonna change everything. Reading about this day made Narcissa relived everything. The fear, but also the strong feeling that this was good for her and her future.

**The new years party had always been one of Narcissa's favorite patries of the year. All the lights made her happy. Usually she wrote everyone a card around this time, but she always did this with Andromeda. Now she was gone there was no fun in it anymore. Now she just sat in the livingroom with Lucius. The addults were laughing, talking and drinking. They seemed to have a good time. Narcissa looked at Druella with discust, but also with pity. What could bring a grown woman to trying to make her daughters life missarable? She could not figure it. **

**When they got called for the dinner Narcissa found out that her mother had been making the seetingplan, cause she was not sitting next to Lucius. She sat nest to Celeste who would just not stop talking about their wedding. Narcissa did not pay attention. She kept looking nervously at Lucius trying to catch his eye, but he did not look at her. He was sitting next to her father and they were talking about the Ministry of Magic. A subject Narcissa knew Lucius enjoyed to talk about. She could not fing that distraction. She kept waiting for the moment her mom would say something about the look in her eyes, how she was sitting or the fact that she was not eating anything. But Narcissa did not seemes to notice. She was softly talking to Abraxas and one time not paying attention to her. When everyone was done eating her father sttod up. "Presents time I guess."**

**Narcissa looked at him in a little laughing"Seriously daddy?"She said "Are we not a little too old for presents, I mean it's not like it's Christmas.  
**

**"You're never too old for presents, right?"He said walking to the living room with his guests and family.  
At the ground there were four little packages, two with Narcissa's name on them and two with Lucius'. In the first one Narcissa opened was a golden bracelet and in the second a matching pair of earrings with little diamonds in them. Narcissa loved them but a little voice in the back of her head held her joy back. Lucius seemed to notice cause suddenly he hold her close and whispered in her ear he loved was starting to lose it.**

**"Cissy, you seem not verry happy with your presents."Durella said. **

**"I am happy, mother."Narcissa replied.**

**"Well, say thank you to mr. and miss. Maylfoy."Druella said.**

**"Thank you, they're lovely"Narcissa said soft.**

**"Like you mean it!"Durella said sharp.**

**"I ****_did_**** mean it mother"Narcissa said. She felt this was going to happen.**

**"Don't talk to me like that!"Druella was not being so nice anymore. She was starting to lose it.**

**"No ****_you_**** don't talk to ****_me_**** like that!"Narcissa shouted.**

**"DON'T YOU DARE-"Druella started.**

**"NO DON'T SPEAK!"Narcissa shouted"IT'S MY TURN NOW TO TALK! I AM SO DONE WITH YOU ALWAYS BRINGING ME DOWN, AND ALWAYS THE CRITICISM!"**

**"YOU STOP RIGHT-"Druella started, but Cygnus did not let her finish that sentence. "No Druella, let her talk!"**

**Druella did not believe what she was seeing. The man who she married had always been quiet and never against her.  
Narcissa was very thankfull.**

**"Firts I don't know why you always need to be so mean to me!"Narcissa said."And second you trying to distroy my planned marrage-"**

**'I never ever did-"Druella said.**

**"YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO YOU SAID TO HIM I COULD NOT BE TRUSTED!"Narcissa screamed.**

**No one could or wanted to say something, this was just like she had imagined it. She had dream about this moment and it felt good to finally say what was on her mind.**

**"I am so done whith that."She said this time softer.**


End file.
